


In Complete Agreement

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco is a newly qualified Auror.  Harry is the youngest Deputy Head of the division.  Between hot chocolate contests and Christmas dinner, they become more than work partners.





	In Complete Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts).



_May, 2002_

Draco is finally an Auror. It took an extra year of schooling and three years of training to be an actual Auror, ready to go on the field and save the world. Not that the world needs a lot of saving. Things have been quiet lately. After the war, Potter, Weasley and Longbottom went after the Death Eaters that had escaped, while the ministry tried to sort out which Aurors were alive, loyal to the ministry, or had committed questionable acts under the Thicknesse administration, even if legally they had been authorised. The three cleaned up house faster than the ministry could and freed the wizarding world from all dark wizards.

Four years later, Longbottom and Weasley are nowhere to be found. Longbottom has chosen to return to Hogwarts, claiming that he can help more by forging unity among the houses and Weasley works with his brother. For what insane reason, Draco doesn't know. Potter, on the other hand, is still here. Tall, with his messy hair and his horrible glasses (and why hasn't he fixed his eyesight or his hair is anyone's guess?), he walks around the division like he owns the place. 

He might as well. 

Harry Potter was appointed Deputy Head on his twenty first birthday, youngest ever, shocking absolutely no one. He has a direct line to Shacklebolt and it's not unusual to see the Minister himself come to their office to speak not to the Head Auror, but to Potter. The division has a bet on how soon Robards will retire making Potter the youngest Head Auror in history.

Draco has to admit that power and confidence look good on Potter. He's filled out considerably. It's like he picked that horrible year to grow almost as tall as Draco, but his shoulders and chest needed some extra time to catch up. His arse and thighs are as fine as always. Draco privately thinks that it's why he could never beat him to the snitch. He was too busy ogling him to pay attention.

"Are you listening?"

Draco blinks. Apparently, he's still too busy ogling to pay attention. "I tend not you. I know from experience that what you say is usually irrelevant or incorrect."

Potter is not your usual boss, because anyone else would have gotten upset, but instead he rolls his eyes. "This is correct and relevant. You're partnered with me."

Draco frowns. "What? Why? You don't have a partner."

Potter shrugs. "I got no choice."

"Potter, you assign the partners and jobs in the division. If there's anyone who has a choice, that's you."

"Kingsley doesn't want me alone in the field." Potter calls the Minister by his first name, like it's the most normal thing in the world, but Draco doesn't comment on that. Instead he waits. Give Potter enough time and he'll say more to fill the silence. At least when it's the two of them. It doesn't seem to work with most other people. "We also have an uneven number now, and I need someone who can work with me."

"You mean you need someone willing to work with me," Draco says. He knows that he might have passed every course with top grades, but people don't trust him, and he doesn't blame them. If it weren't for Potter, he'd be in Azkaban with a lot of other people.

"No, I mean I need someone who can work with me and doesn't think that I'm something special," Potter explains.

Draco can't help but smile a little. "I hate to break it to you, but you are special. You're also insane, stubborn, willfully obtuse and incredibly lucky."

Potter chuckles. "Exactly, but most people stop at the scar. You have no problem telling me off if I'm wrong. You can't help it even that I'm your boss… _and_ you're right, I need someone who will trust you and won't let you get hurt out there. This works out for both of us."

Draco's heart skips a beat at the implication that Potter trusts him and wants him safe, but keeps the same smile on his face. "I guess we're partners."

_December, 2002_

In the past seven months, their partnership has become one of the most solid ones in the division. Potter had been right and they complement each other well. Draco still hasn't learned that mouthing off at your boss is a bad thing and Potter enjoys that there's at least one person who won't let him coast on his reputation. So all in all, it's perfect.

The personal side is something else completely. Draco has always been obsessed with Potter; he's not stupid enough to deny that. That obsession turned into respect and gratitude during the trials and when Potter fought to let him apply for the division. During the three years of training, he watched as Potter grew into a confident man who also happened to look amazing. After seven months of working together, Draco can name every cologne he uses (multiple and all cheap), the bath products he buys (just as many and as cheap), the way he chews on the quill when he thinks (and that makes Draco want to kiss him), and even the way he looks when he wakes up (thanks to some surveillance work). In short, his obsession is back full force and he does nothing to stop it. If anything, he cultivates it, and it's why he's knocking on Potter's door instead of going home.

"What is it?" Potter pushes his glasses his nose as he gives Draco a big smile. "I thought you'd be on your way home by now."

"Almost, but first I thought you should have some of my award winning hot chocolate."

"When I said you guys could have a party, I didn't think it would turn into a hot chocolate competition. I certainly didn't think you'd win." Potter chuckles, before taking a sip of the chocolate. He starts laughing the moment he swallows it. "You did not make this. You can fool the rest, but I recognise it: whole milk, lots of sugar, melted dark chocolate and very thick, just the way Fides makes it."

"Hey, it's not my fault that they are a bunch of Gryffindors and Hufflepuff. They said we'd have to bring homemade hot chocolate. This is homemade. By my house elf." Draco is grinning. He's also showing no sign of leaving. Instead he sits down on the other side of the desk. "It's Christmas Eve and you're sending everyone home early. We've done nothing but party all morning. What are you still doing here?"

Potter shrugs. "I don't have any plans for tonight. I figured I'll stay late in case of an emergency."

Draco leans against the desk. "One, you shouldn't go out without your partner. Two, when's the last time we had an emergency? Sorry, Potter, you did such a good job at arresting Death Eaters that there aren't many emergencies. Three, they can always reach us. Come on, let's get out of here. You're having dinner at the manor. Aunt Andromeda is coming over and Teddy is always talking about you. You might as well be there so we don't have to listen to him ramble on about how amazing you are."

"Draco-"

"What?"

"It's Christmas Eve!"

"I know, which is why you sent us home early. Did you forget? Are you becoming senile?" Draco asks with a smirk.

"You expect me to have dinner with your family? On Christmas Eve? At the manor? With your father?"

"Since he owns it, we can't tell him to leave," he deadpans, before grinning. "Come on, Potter. You weren't afraid of my father at twelve. Don't tell me you're starting now?"

"You know perfectly well that I'm not and I've been to your house enough times that I can recognise Fides' hot chocolate. Also you drink too much hot chocolate, but that's not the point," Potter says.

Draco raises an eyebrow while he fixes his robe. "What is the point?"

"This is a time for family and I'm not family."

There's a long silence and Draco wonders how much he should say. "You're my partner and- I've already told my parents that you were coming over. You can't make me a liar."

Potter frowns in that little way he does when he's trying to see past Draco's games. He rarely does even after all this time, but there's not much to see in this particular case. "If you're sure-."

* * *

Dinner goes better than expected. Narcissa and Andromeda talk about friends and relatives. Lucius pretends that Potter isn't there. Teddy is on cloud nine and can't believe that Potter is there, proclaiming that it's 'the best Christmas ever'. Apparently being four makes him an expert on forever, although Draco doesn't argue too much since it is nice to have Potter there.

After dinner, they spend the evening talking in the family living room, while Potter is on the floor with Teddy, playing like he's four as well. Andromeda begs off when it's clear that Teddy can't keep his eyes open and right after his parents retire for the night, leaving Draco with Potter. 

"You didn't even open the presents," Potter says.

"Oh we do that in the morning. Aunt Andromeda is coming back. Mum keeps telling her to sleep here, but she doesn't feel comfortable here, especially with Aunt Bella's ghost. She can get rather nasty," Draco explains.

"How come I've never seen her ghost?" Potter asks. "Are you lying to me, Malfoy?"

Draco snorts. "Of all the things to lie." He shakes his head. "I'm not lying, but I think she's afraid of you. Because of the portraits she knows what happened during the battle, Potter killed her precious Lord. She becomes impossible right before the second of May."

"I remember how tired you looked around exam times every year. I thought it was because of the studying, but that only made sense the first two years. The last year it was almost all practical and you could out-hex everyone else," Potter said.

"Well, yes, she's not too pleased with us either, and especially me. I lied to protect you, didn't hand you to the Dark Lord, asked for your help after the war, became an Auror. I'm a disgrace, and she lets me know, especially that week leading up to the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. However, she's afraid of you, and that's why you never see her," he finished.

"I can't say that I'm sorry and what are you making now?" Potter asks as he sits on the couch and Draco goes to the trolley with the liquor. 

Draco likes to drink, but he likes chocolate even more and he comes back with a chocolate martini. "There's vodka, chocolate liquor, shredded chocolate on top, cocoa powder on the glass rim and chocolate covered strawberry for garnish."

Potter's lip twitches. "Are you sure there's enough chocolate?"

"Screw you, Potter." Draco grins as he sits next to him. "I might like chocolate, all right?"

"You're addicted to it," Potter answers, laughing. "I remember the packages filled with chocolate your mother used to send you when we were in school. They were daily deliveries."

"Lies, they were weekly. She made sure there was enough for the week." It feels good to sit and joke around while sipping a chocolate martini. To be honestly, he'd have happily skipped the vodka, but he can't give Potter too much ammunition. 

"You're so full of it, Malfoy. I don't even know how you can drink this. I can't even taste the vodka."

"You spend too much time with the Weasleys, that's the problem. They drink too much," Draco opines.

"I don't spend as much time as you think with them, and you should know that, considering that we spend most of our days together," Harry points out.

"Going there tomorrow?" Draco asks, because he hasn't heard Potter mentioning any plans for the next day and he doesn't like not knowing what Potter is up to. Or at least he tells himself that, because the alternative would be admitting that he's jealous at the idea that Potter is spending time with them.

"Nah, I don't go to the Burrow for Christmas," Potter says like it's not some sort of revelation. "I used to, or I did the first Christmas after the war, but then Ginny and I split up and it was strange to go there for Christmas, so I skipped the next one. The year after that she had a boyfriend, and no one ever mentioned it the year after, so I knew that I wasn't really wanted there. Ron and Hermione come over Grimmauld Place for brunch though, we exchange gifts before they go to the Burrow. I'll probably end up at the Ministry to ensure that everything is okay."

"No, you're not."

Potter looks on amused. "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Since we met." 

Harry finishes the drink and vanishes the glass without a wand or a word, and Draco feels a tingling of lust at the show of power. "Are you all right, Malfoy? You look a little flushed."

"I- yes- I mean-" Merlin's balls, he can't even talk apparently. "I meant that you should come here after your little get together. I told you that Aunt Andromeda and Teddy are coming back and everyone will be glad to have a nanny for him."

Harry chuckles. "He likes you, too. If you only played with him, you'd notice."

"You were on the floor!"

"I know. The horror." He pats Draco's knee. "Thanks for the invite, but you should have time with your family without me around."

Draco's hand moves and covers Potter without any conscious thought on Draco's part, and for a moment they stare at each other. Draco's eyes travel up Potter's arm and focus on his lips. It would be so easy to kiss him, but Draco has never been the brave one. "I want you here, and besides I got you a present."

"I got you one as well, but it can wait until boxing day."

Draco realises that their fingers are laced together now and neither is moving away. This is a slow dance that seems a decade in the making and neither one wants to lead. "Or you could come over."

He should have known that it'd be Potter who'd finally do something. Draco has treated, insulted, lauded, praised, but he's never thrown the first metaphorical punch, except this time Potter goes for subtle, or as subtle as he can be. He looks up and smiles. "Has the mistletoe always been there?"

 _No_ , Draco almost says, because he knows exactly where the mistletoe is and there is none in this room or wasn't until a moment ago. Potter must have conjured it without a word. Bloody hell, Draco really loves his power. He loves the excuse to kiss Potter even more. "I guess I never noticed before. Do you know what that means?"

Potter gives him a bona fide smirk that he's copied from Draco. "I might have an idea or two. Unless you object."

Draco barely has time to shake his head that Potter is kissing him. No, not kissing him, but pouring eleven years of emotions into a kiss that doesn't seem to end, and Draco finds himself on his back with Potter on top without their lips ever parting. He lets out a soft moan. This is so good and he's wanted it for so long, but a small part of him, the one that helped him survive the Dark Lord warns him that this isn't a good idea.

He pushes Potter away and the man does pull up immediately. "What's wrong?" Potter asks with a frown.

"Are you sure? Really, really sure? Because we work together and if something goes wrong, you change your mind, whatever, you know they won't fire Harry Potter," Draco says, probably showing too many of his insecurities with a few simple words.

Potter gives him one of those sweet smile that it's usually reserved for children and puppies. It makes Draco melt a little. "I'm very, very sure. I was sure when I broke up with Ginny, I was even more sure when I testified on your behalf and I was certain when I recommended you for the Auror training, but I never told you, because I didn't break up, testify or recommended you because of how I feel, and I knew that you would have never believed me. So I waited until you knew that they were the right thing, and then I waited until the rest of the world could see how brilliant you are, and now I'm tired of waiting, and if that's not enough, I can promise you that no matter what happens between us, I will _never_ let them fire you because of us or let them treat you as anything but the amazing Auror you are. I wish I could promise you more, but-"

"That's more than enough," Draco answers, a little breathless. "I had no idea, which is good, because I'd probably had done something stupid and ruined your plan of waiting, because- I knew I wanted you when Vince wanted to hand you over. I was too terrified when you were here, but at Hogwarts, I just knew, and if you had asked before, I would have done anything for you, but I needed the past four years to find my own way and I guess I should thank you for giving me that opportunity."

Potter shakes his head. "I did what was right. Now can we stop talking and get to the snogging."

Draco laughs, feeling light and warm at the same time. "Only if you promise to come back for Christmas dinner"

"That assumes that I'm leaving tonight."

"I would never assume when you're involved." Draco cups Potter's jaws and kisses him gently. "Besides, you can stay forever."

"Sounds good to me," Potter whispers.

For once, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were in complete agreement.


End file.
